Strong Love
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Crappy title. Set 5 years after the movie. Astro's planning on proposing to Cora. But his plans come to a halt when President Stone attacks and kidnaps her! Will he rescue her? Or will he be too late? Astro/Cora Slight OC/OC T for a reason... R&R, people!
1. Prologue

**First Astro and Cora fic...actually, my first ASTRO BOY fic. This is I own nothing aside from my OCs. Blah blah blah.**

**This'll suck big time. This is based on the 2009 movie...which is TOTALLY AWESOME! It's hard to believe that the money it grossed is under the budget it was to film it. But, still, it was over half. So, it was still popular...right? I know nothing about box office stuff...well, not much, anyways.**

**Enjoy...or not.**

**Warning: Characters might seem a little OOC. Remember. First Astro Boy fic. And...there'll be a few flashbacks in this story.**

"Dr Tenma, Astro wants to see you in the living room," Orrin announced to his master as he walked – well, hovered – into the scientist's study at his house.

"Thank you, Orrin. I'll talk to him now. I was done anyway," Dr Tenma assured him as he walked out of his study towards his 18-year-old robot son, Astro Boy.

Somehow, ever since he met Cora, he started to be more human that a robot. Doctors Tenma and Elefun thought that it was due to the fact that he has the memories of Tenma's late son, Toby Tenma. It was because of that, with some assistance of the blue core, that his mechanical parts were being replaced with veins, bones and a heart and brain. He even developed a...well, you know, the MAN part. **(AN: I phrased it like that because saying it actually creeps me out. I hope you get what I mean, though...)** Because of that, Elefun invented him rocket boots and gave him some weapons in case he was attacked.

"You wanted to see me, son?" Dr Tenma asked as he sat on the couch next to Astro.

"Dad, I need some advice," Astro started, as if he was hesitant to ask the following question.

"Go on. I'm not going anywhere," Tenma assured.

"Well, you know how Cora and I have been dating for 3 years now?" Astro asked him.

Tenma just smiled and nodded. He remembered the day Astro told him that he and Cora became boyfriend/girlfriend as if it were yesturday.

_Flashback  
_"_YES! WHOO HOO! YEAH!" 15-year-old Astro Boy yelled as he ran into the house jumping and doing flips of joy and happiness, along with throwing his fist into the air a couple of times._

"_Astro, you might want to keep it down. Your father is working in his study and does NOT want to be disturbed," Orrin warned._

"_I'm sorry, Orrin. I'm just so happy right now," Astro confessed._

"_It's alright, Orrin. I was about to have a break anyway," Dr Tenma assured the robot butler as he walked out of the study towards his disturbingly happy son._

"_Dad! You'll never believe what happened today!" Astro shouted, excited._

"_Well, might as well tell me. You look like you're gonna explode," Dr Tenma laughed._

"_Well, I asked Cora if she wanted to go on a date with me. She said yes. So, we went to the resteraunt and had our date...uninterrupted by a world crisis, of course, and I told her that I'm in love with her. And...SHE LOVES ME BACK! So, I asked her if she would like to be my girlfriend. And...SHE SAID YES! I'M DATING THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS!" Astro shouted to his father at the top of his lungs._

"_That's great news, son! I'm so proud of you!" Dr Tenma told his son as he embraced him in a bone-crushing man hug._

"_Thanks, Dad!" Astro rasped out, whilst returning the embrace._

_Orrin did nothing but congradulate Astro and admire this moment between father and son.  
__End flasback._

"Dad? Yoo-hoo. Earth to Dad," Astro said as he clicks his fingers in his face.

"Sorry, son. Must have zoned out. Now, what were you saying?" Dr Tenma asked.

"Well, I know we're only 18-years-old, but...I love her so much. In other words...I wanna ask her to marry me," Astro confessed, breathing a sigh of relief after he finished.

"Wow. That's good news, son," Dr Tenma assured him.

"Thanks, Dad. Just one problem: I don't know HOW to propose to her, where I should propose, heck; I don't even have a ring. That's where I need your help," Astro confessed.

"Well, with the ring problem, I got that covered," Dr Tenma assured him as he went to the cabinat.

"You're gonna buy him a ring?" Orrin asked his master, confused.

"How's this one, son?" Dr Tenma asked him, completely ignoring Orrin's confusion, as he showed him the engagement ring. **(AN: There'll be a link to the photo of the ring in my profile. The ring's kinda hard to describe, but I can sure tell you its very beautiful and it's a Princess Cut engagement ring. When you see the photo, imagine it's engraved on the inside.)**

"Where'd you get this?" Astro gasped as he stared at the ring in awe.

"It belonged to Toby's mother...well, technically, YOUR mother too. If she were alive, she'd love you as if you were Toby," Dr Tenma explained to him.

"You're saying that Mum's dead? How'd she die?" Astro asked.

"She got into a car accident while she was pregnant with Toby. She had to go through an emergency c-section so they had a chance to save Toby. She died a couple of days after his birth," Dr Tenma explained. **(AN: That might NOT be true. I don't know what happened to Toby's mother...or if she's still ALIVE and they just divorced. If anyone knows, can you tell me so I know for next time?)**

"I'm sorry," Astro breathed.

"Don't be. I'm sure she would want you to use it. In her will, she said that when Toby says that he wants to marry a girl, she wants him to have this ring. It's basically a family air-loom. It's even engraved inside it," Dr Tenma told him.

Astro looked on the inside of the ring and found 'Forever and Always' engraved inside. He smiled at the thought of giving this ring to Cora when he proposed to her and sliding her wedding band next to it on the day they would become husband and wife.

"How did you propose to her?" Astro asked his father out of curiousity.

"Well, I took her to the park, because it was one of her most favourite places in the world. She used to go there all the time. It was also where we first met and asked her to be my girlfriend. As we watched the sunset, I finally popped the question," Dr Tenma told him.

_Flashback  
_"_Bill, what are you doing?" Evelyn __**(AN: Don't know her real name, so I decided to call her Evelyn. It's a nice name, don't you think?)**__ asked, giggling as she saw him drop down on one knee in front of her._

"_Evelyn, when I first saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. You stayed with me although I was mostly busy at the Ministry of Science. You put up with me if I worked from home on some occasions. You're OK with me constantly travelling. I know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are my true love. Evelyn Melissa Summers, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Bill asked the brunette woman before him as he took the ring out of his pocket._

_The ring was shining in the faint glow of the sunset and reflected in Evelyn's crystal blue eyes._

"_Yes, yes, a million times, yes!" Evelyn told him whilst crying tears of joy._

_Also crying tears of joy, Bill slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately.  
__End flashback_

"Dad, don't make it gross!" Astro shouted.

"And how many times exactly did I catch you and Cora about to do 'it'?" Dr Tenma retorted.

"It was one time!" Astro defended.

"6, actually," Orrin corrected.

"We were just making out! It wasn't gonna turn into anything more than that! I swear!" Astro retorted.

"Then how come you always go to remove her shirt?" Dr Tenma threw back.

Astro said nothing. Tenma knew that he got him there. **(AN: OK. I'm now all of a sudden thankful I rated this T.)**

"Nicely done, Bill!" Orrin cheered for no apparant reason.

He immediately shut up when he noticed the look that Tenma AND Astro was giving him. Thankfully, the menacing looks stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll got get it," Orrin announced before leaving the living room.

"Anyways, where did you and Cora meet anyway?" Tenma quizzed him.

"At the robot junkyard," Astro answered.

"O...K. I think it can be a little more romantic than that. Name one memory that you share with Cora," Tenma told him. **(AN: Got rid of the 'dr' at the beginning because along with what he's saying, it's just starting to become too much to type. I hope you understand.)**

"Well, when I found out that Cora was from Metro City, we were outside at Hamegg's and we were sitting on the boot of a beaten-up car gazing at the stars," Astro explained.

"That's good. Here's where I think you should take her when the time comes around for you to pop the question: Take her to the highest building in Metro City to gaze at the stars. Then, you wait a few moments, then you reconfess your dying love for her and ask her to marry you," Tenma advised his son.

"Wow. This was actually a lot easier than I expected. Thanks, Dad," Astro said as he embraced his father.

"You're welcome, son. Glad I could help," Tenma responded as he returned the loving embrace.

"Um...sorry to interrupt, Astro, but we have a visitor," Orrin announced as he let the young lady in.

"Alyssa!" Astro gasped in surprise.

Alyssa Sumners is also 18-years-old nad happened to live down the street from the Tenma family. She also happened to be Cora's first friend on the surface and one of Astro's most trusted allies. She had long chestnut hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a beautiful ivory, but was covered in blood and bruises. Her demin jeans and pale blue t-shirt was torn and her sneakers were almost worn out.

"What happened to you!" Tenma asked worriedly.

"Astro...help," was all her angelic voice could say before she passed out.

"Astro, lie her on the couch. Orrin, tell Elefun to get over here now. I'll see if I can stop the bleeding," Tenma commanded.

Tenma might be a genuis when it comes to robots, but when it comes to human injuries, well, let's just say that the doctor in the family was Evelyn before she died. Elefun also happened to have a medical degree and he said that if anyone in the family – even a friend of a family member – was injured, he'd be more than happy to help out.

"Who's hurt?" Elefun asked as he walked into the living room.

"Alyssa. From the looks of her injuries, she took quite a beating," Astro answered.

"I managed to stop the bleeding, but I don't know if she has any other injuries," Tenma added.

"From the looks of these bruises, I'd say that other injuries are a high possiblity," Elefun told them as he began checking over Alyssa before asking, "Was she unconscious when she arrived?"

"No. But she said 'Astro...help' and then she fainted," Orrin answered for Tenma and Astro.

"Well, she hasn't lost a lot of blood, so it's most likely that she passed out either due to weakness or the pain she must have been suffering. She's lucky you stopped the bleeding, Tenma," Elefun explained.

It turns out that when Astro said that Alyssa took quite a beating, he was right. There was brusing under the clothing too. Not to mention that her right arm was broken and she hit her head so hard, she cut it. 5 minutes after Elefun was done checking her and bandaging her, she finally came to.

"Are you alright?" Elefun asked in concern as he held her head.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Dr Elefun," Alyssa said greatfully, refering to her broken arm which was now convered in plaster and was resting against her chest because of the sling.

"All in a day's work," he responded.

"What happened?" Tenma repeated.

"Well, I was over at Cora's house for the weekend. We were talking and doing girly stuff. Then, President Stone attacked with some of the robots you destroyed at Hamegg's Robot Games 5 years ago," Alyssa started.

"President Stone!" Elefun and Tenma repeated in surprise.

"Dad, I thought you said that Stone was in prison," Astro said, alarmed.

"He was. He must have escaped," Tenma responed.

"What happened after?" Elefun asked.

"Is Cora OK?" Astro asked, worriedly.

"President Stone wanted revenge. He still has eyes on that blue core, Astro. He wanted us to tell him where you were. He still thinks you're a full-on robot. He doesn't know that the blue core and Toby's memories have literally turned you INTO a human. When we refused to tell him, he ordered his robots to attack us," Alyssa added.

"They can't do that!" Astro exclaimed, disbelief, worry, fear and anger visible in his voice and brown eyes.

"They broke the Laws of Robotics," Tenma added.

"How?" Alyssa asked, confused.

Since Alyssa was origionally from the Surface, she didn't know much about robots since Hamegg didn't teach her anything. Unlike Hamegg, Tenma has been tutoring her in Robotic Science when she and her family moved to Metro City 4 years ago. She only just started learning about the Laws of Robotics. Aside from that, she was actually pretty good academically, especially when it came to physical activities and other health-related topics. She's 15 IQ points lower than Astro and only 1 IQ point higher than her best friend, Cora.

"Robots aren't allowed to harm humans. It's been like that for 55 years," Elefun explained to her.

"Well, my injuries aren't as bad as Cora's. The robots mainly attacked her so, she actually got more beatings than I did. After a while, they actually beat Cora so bad, she was unconscious by the time they were done. Actually, she looked like she was dead," Alyssa went on.

"Oh my God! Please tell me that she isn't dead!" Astro pleaded her, tears threatening to block his vision and sobs filling his throat.

"Relax, Astro. I used some of my strength to check her pulse. She's alive, but barely. Then, President Stone asked us again. We refused again, and then..." her sentence got cut off by sobs and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Elefun asked.

"No," Alyssa responded, sniffling.

Tenma handed her a box of tissues. She took them greatfully and started blowing her nose and wiping her face from tears. But the tears kept on coming.

"Well, then. What's wrong? What happened?" Tenma asked for seemingly the uptenth time.

"You don't understand! I'm a lousy best friend!" Alyssa shouted.

"How?" Orrin asked, confused.

"Orrin, I think it would be best if you left," Elefun told him.

Grumbling under his breath, Orrin hovered out of the rooom.

"How are you a lousy best friend?" Tenma repeated Orrin's question.

"Because I let President Stone kidnap her!" Alyssa sobbed.

***gasp* Cora's been kidnapped? NO! What will happen next? Is she even still alive? What is President Stone doing to her as we speek? How will Astro react? And...is there something that Alyssa isn't telling Astro concerning his beloved Cora?**

**All your questions will be answered if you leave a review and stay tuned. I can tell you that there's something Alyssa's hiding concerning Cora.**

**One question: How would YOU like Astro to react? Either leave your answers in your reviews or send them to me in a PM.**


	2. Reaction and Revelations

**Me: I own nothing aside from my OCs and junk.**

**Astro: *sarcastically* No shit, Sherlock.**

**Me: *to Astro* Watch it, sunshine.**

**Cora: One quick question before we start.**

**Me: What?**

**Cora: Do you hate me or something?**

**Me: Quite the opposite, actually. Aside from Astro here, you're my favourite character in the film.**

**Cora: Then why are you doing this?**

**Me: I need an excuse to make Astro cry like a girl.**

**Cora: Well, it is an interesting sight.**

**Astro: *gives Cora a death glare***

**Cora: Oh, you know I love you, Astro.**

**Astro: Good save.**

**Alyssa: *whips up bowls of popcorn and chocolate* Popcorn anyone?**

**Astro and Cora: Ooh, yummy! *grabs a bowl of popcorn each***

**Alyssa: Here's your chocolate, Ice.**

**Me: Thank you, Alyssa. Curse these stupid braces.**

**Me, Astro, Cora and Alyssa: ENJOY!**

**Astro: Am I allowed to feel awkward about the fact that I'm the only guy amongst three girls in these author's notes?**

**Me: You wouldn't be normal if you didn't.**

**Astro: Ice, I'm not exactly normal, remember?**

**Me: ...You got me there.**

**Alyssa and Cora: Ice, you're wasting a page!**

**Me: Damn it.  
**

* * *

Alyssa knew how everyone here would to the news of Stone's escape and Cora's kidnapping. Still, nothing could prepare her for the sight she was greeted with. The sight was just heartbreaking.

Orrin was upset. He started liking Cora since she and Astro spent most of their time together. Elefun and Tenma looked terrified. They witnessed first hand what Stone was capable of doing. They feared what they could do to her if he decided to torture her for the information he desired. Astro...well, in the simpliest terms, he looked heartbroken, terrified and pissed off to the max. Stone figured out during his prison time that if something happened to her, he'd come running. When he confessed his feelings to Cora, he had a feeling this was going to happen eventually. Out of all the times this could have happened, he had to escape jail and kidnap her now.

"I just hope she didn't get hit in the stomach," Elefun muttered.

"Cora and I made sure that stomach hits didn't happen," Alyssa assured.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tenma asked confused.

"Tenma, do not blame Astro. He did not know of this...until now," Elefun warned Tenma.

"Didn't know what?" Astro questioned, obviously confused.

Alyssa sighed before telling him the next shocking news, "Cora's pregnant, Astro."

Astro felt his legs crumble beneath him and he collapsed onto the couch as he felt shock and surprise run through his now blood-filled veins. At first, he thought that Elefun and Alyssa were playing a practical joke on him to cut the tension of everything that is currently taking place. But the looks on their faces told him they were serious. That made Astro more worried.

Although, if it weren't for the fact that this is currently a serious situation, he would've laughed about it until he realised that she was serious, faint, wake up thinking it was all a dream until she told him again and then he would either jump up and down out of joy or activate his rocket boots and fly around Metro City and the Surface screaming, 'I'M GONNA BE A DAD!'

"H-h-h-how long?" Astro stuttered.

"Approximately 3 months," Elefun answered.

"3 months?" Astro and Tenma exclaimed in disbelief.

"The symptoms didn't start showing until recently. She told me that she suspected that she was pregnant so I told her to either buy a couple of home pregnancy tests or see Elefun if she wanted a more accurate result. She was just explaining the results to me when Stone attacked. And she was about to tell me the gender too!" Alyssa explained with a slight pout at the last remark.

"Son, you told me that you and Cora haven't done anything along those lines. If this kidnapping hadn't happened, you would be in big trouble, mister!" Tenma scolded.

"It was 3 months ago, dad!" Astro defended as his mind replayed the events.

_Begin flashback_

_Astro and Cora walked into Astro's bedroom leaning against each other for support and holding their sides laughing as hard and hystrically as they could. They just returned after pulling a prank on Elefun, Tenma and some of the other scientists at the Ministry of Science with Alyssa and the prank was PRICELESS! The looks on their faces were hysterical. Normally, Astro and Cora weren't known for pulling pranks...but that was before Alyssa, the Queen of Pranks, came along and asked for their help in every prank she pulled. Soon, they got involved with everything and became known amongst the Ministry of Science as __The Terrible Threesome__._

"_Did you see their faces?" Astro exclaimed._

"_It was so priceless!" Cora agreed._

_After laughing hysterically a little while longer, they finally calmed down and now they were lying on Astro's bed facing each other with smiles on their faces. Next thing they knew, they were kissing. Then, their clothes started disappearing and then they were making love on Astro's bed. __**(AN: I don't wanna get too graphic. I do want to keep this T.)**_

_End flashback_

"Either way, you should've told me you were planning on going that far with your relationship," Tenma scolded yet again.

"We didn't plan it, Dad! It just happened! Don't tell me it wasn't like that with you and Mom!" Astro retorted.

"Astro, I think you just crossed the line there. So, if I were you, I'd shut up before it gets worse," Alyssa advised who obviously noted the looks that were flashing on Tenma's face.

"Oh, Dad. I'm so sorry," Astro apoligised.

"Go to your room, son," Tenma commanded.

"But Dad-."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Tenma screamed.

Hurt and heartbroken about the way his father is treating him, Astro stalked off into his room. Once the door was shut, he let his anger about his failure to protect Cora and their unborn child and his father's attitude towards him out by breaking various belongings and punching the wall. Before he went to throw something else, he stopped as soon as he realised what it was. It was a picture of him and Cora 2 months ago on their third anniversary as a couple. At the time, she was unknowingly four weeks pregnant with their unborn son or daughter. His body shook as he let some breathy sobs escape his lips. Clutching the picture to his chest, he fell to his knees in despair, his body shaking with every sob he let out along with the tears from his eyes. Alyssa walked in and gasped at the sight of the room and her friend. She knelt next to her friend and pulled him against her, embracing him with her good arm.

"Astro, it'll be OK. We'll get her back. I promise," Alyssa whispered soothingly to him.

"Why did it have to happen to her? Why?" Astro sobbed.

"I don't know, Astro. I don't know," Alyssa responded sadly as she continued to comfort him.

But it did no help. All comforting was forgotten when Alyssa started crying herself. Astro immediately wrapped both arms around his friend and they sobbed together in one another's arms. 30 minutes later, Alyssa fell asleep in Astro's arms because of her crying and exhaustion. With a sad sigh, he stood up whilst holding her up bridal style and carried her out of his room towards the guest bedroom just down the hall. Once there, the door automatically opened and he laid her in the bed. After he tucked her in, he walked off and went back to his own room. Tenma fell asleep on the couch with his cheeks tearstrained and clutching a photo of him and his late wife, Evelyn, just days before Toby was born and her ultimate demise. Elefun obviously occupied the other guest room that was down the hall from Tenma's study not far from Alyssa. With one last gaze at his father, he entered his room once more and took in the sight of the misplaced items and the holes in the wall created by his fists.

"Don't lose hope, Cora. Don't ever give up. I will rescue you. I promise. I promise I will never let anything happen to you or our child," Astro vowed after he fixed up his room.

That wasn't easy, considering that his vision was constantly blurred from the tears he refused to let escape and his throat was just as constantly blocked by heavy sobs. Once his room was back in order, he let himself fall to his knees by his bedside. He folded his arms on the mattress and rested his head on top of them before he sobbed even harder than ever before in his life. This shouldn't be happening. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go.

Cora was supposed to come up to him and tell him about their future baby. He would be shocked at first before being overwhelmed by the happiness that would follow. Then that following night, he would take her to the tallest building in Metro City to gaze at the stars like his father suggested and ask her to marry him. Then they would get married with Alyssa, Tenma, Elefun and all their family and friends there watching the beautiful ceremony take place. The second last part of the story was that Astro would be standing beside his exhausted wife in the hospital cradling his newborn son or daughter against his chest wondering how they were able to create something so small, fragile and beautiful. Then the story would end with them growing old together, seeing what their kids would accomplish and meeting their grandkids.

It wasn't going to go like this. His girlfriend and best friend weren't meant to get attacked by President Stone. The lives of Cora and their unborn baby weren't supposed to be hanging by threads. She was meant to be here with Alyssa having her wounds tended to by Dr Elefun. Why? Why did this have to happen just as Astro decided he was going to propose to Cora? Why did this have to happen while Cora was carrying a baby that was created by their love? Why did this have to happen just as their lives began returning to normal after saving the world from yet another alien squid? Why did the Gods above hate Astro so much, they had to take away the one person who could truly make him happy?

But no one knew the answer to these emotional questions; no one except President Stone himself. But it could be any of these two reasons or possibly both conbined together: he is still after that blue core inside Astro that transformed him into a human with Cora's love or he is just a cold hearted bastard who did this for the pleasure he feels whenever he terrorizes people. But aside from him, sadly, no one knows why.

Giving up on finding answers, Astro climbed into his bed and fell into a restless night's sleep filled with nightmares of the attack on Cora and Alyssa and what outcome could have resulted.

* * *

**Me: I know. I haven't updated this in over eleven months. But I've been busy, alright?**

**Astro: Yeah. Writing stories for other archives!**

**Me: They speak to me! I've actually watched the movie again today and that inspired me to actually get this chapter up and running.**

**Cora: Did you really have to throw the pregnancy in?**

**Me: I wanted to make things interesting. Review replies!**

**minischnauzergirl: **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FINISH THIS STORY! 3 IT SOOOO MUCH! :D Your doing an excelent job! It is almost exactly like I imagined! Please finish! :D**_

**Don't worry. I haven't given up on this and I never will. And how did you imagine this? Just out of curiousity. Thanks for the review!**

**Brandon: **_**I love this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FINISH**_

**Don't worry. I'll finish this. Thanks for the review!**

**Mss Go: **_**Please write more! Its good and I love astro boy!**_

**I've never seen the anime. I've only seen the 2009 film and I think it's cool. Don't worry. There's plently more where that came from, mate. Thanks for the review!**

**FutureAirbender18: **_**Dang nabit! Ugh! I wanna know what's going to happen next! waaaaahhhhhhh! I sure hope you decide to work more on this one. I love how you have made the 'robot' Astro become more like a human. That completely made my day!**_

_***sigh* please continue. If you leave the story now, they will never have a happy ending! **_

**Me? Leave this story with an unhappy ending? NEVER! I can tell you that Astro and Cora will have a bright future ahead. But how? You'll have to read on to find out. Thanks for the review!**

**Neverland child: **_**Good, but you could have left out somethings.**_

_**Oh and I really like the name Evelyn, I have a friend with the same name!**_

**What could I have left out? And I thought that Evelyn was a beautiful name. So I went with that. What a coincidence! Thanks for the review!**

**Writer Girl 98: **_**That was great! I can't wait for the next chapter! Also, I don't no how Astro should react. I'm not good at that kind of thing.**_

**Neither am I. I just winged it for this chapter. haha! Thanks for the review!**

**catz: **_**This is great! keep going!**_

**Don't worry. I'll keep going. I actually like this story. Thanks for the review!**

**Annabelle4.0: **_**This is a wunderful story, IcyGirl! Maybe Astro can be so mad, he's throwing things across the room and stuff! Please update soon?**_

**Glad you like it! Thanks for the review AND the idea! It's in there!**

**Poixon: **_**I recently watched Astro Boy and I LOVED IT! I came onto fanfiction to see what was going to created between Astro and Cora (totally meant for each other) :3**_

_**The interesting part was how the blue core changed him!**_

_**I'll have to write one, but I thought it'd be really sad if Astro had to ask his dad to keep upgrading him so he could grow old and die with Cora.**_

_**Good story though! and of course Astro should go after her! it's true love!**_

**I totally agree with you with the whole Astro and Cora are meant to be thing. It's kinda hard not to! That's why I made it so the blue core turned him into a human. So I didn't think it'd be sad for Astro to constantly ask his dad to upgrade him until he and Cora were old and grey. Thanks for the review!**

**kdbug724: **_**i loved it!**_

_**I think astro should storm off to the scene of the "crime" and find something there to help him find cora!**_

_**thanks 4 righting it once again i LOVED it!**_

**I'm glad you loved it. I aim to please... Thanks for the review!**

**Smellerbee'sstudent: **_**Not sure about this girl Alyssa, but as for Astro's reaction? Infuriated, to the point of distruction, you know? I like how everyone is staying level, but Astro is supposed to marry her! I think he should blow ALL his cool.**_

**How come you're not so sure about Alyssa? You don't really know that much about her...yet. Don't worry. He'll be infuriated when he learns of what Cora suffered during he whole incident. As for him blowing all his cool...I'm saving that till later. He will. Don't worry. Thanks for the review!**

**Hiroki: **_**continue!**_

**Don't worry. I shall. Thanks for the review!**

**Astro: Wow. 13 reviews in this chapter alone!**

**Me: Even I'm surprised.**

**Cora: Well, you practically neglected this story for almost a year.**

**Me: Well excuse me for writing other stories! Anyways, as for next chapter, I'll let you decide what happens next out of these three options: Cora wakes up in the mystery place, Alyssa has a flashback of the kidnapping or Astro travels to the scene of the crime.**

**Alyssa: Well, we have to go now.**

**Me: Of course, if you want more...**

**Astro: Please leave a generous review.**

**Cora: And maybe even add this story of Ice to your alerts,**

**Alyssa: So you know whenever she updates something new!**

**Me: Nicely done, guys!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
